


A Piece of the Future

by booknerd637



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), future kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerd637/pseuds/booknerd637
Summary: Aaron and Bella need to go to the past to warn their fathers and the team about the future. How will Keith and Lance react to seeing their future children? Will it drive them together or push them apart? Here's the real question...what happens in the future? Read and find out! :)*Sorry! I'm bad at summaries! :)*WARINIG: This is boy/boy if you don't like it don't read it blah blah blah. You know the deal! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first klance fanfic! I'm so sorry for the mistakes but I promise my writing will improve the more I write! Thanks for reading!

 

_In the future_

 

"Are you sure about this Aaron?" The brown haired girl asked, her violet eyes hard as steel and her lips in a tight frown. Aaron sighed. His younger sister can be a hard head sometimes. Aaron pulled her in a tight embrace. She tensed, but reluctantly returned the embrace.

"We have to do this Bella," Aaron said softly, hugging her tighter.

Bella sighed and let's go. "I know."

Aaron beams at his sister and she gasps. Aaron's smile fades as he saw his sister has tears sliding down her cheeks. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Aaron looked at Bella, concerned. She hardly ever showed her emotions, her face placed with a permanent scowl. Yeah, she smiles now and then but...that doesn't count. Her smile is just a small lift of her lips. Aaron has only seen her _really_ smile a few times.

"What's wrong princess?" Aaron asked, using his nickname the he knew she secretly liked. Bella looked at him, her eyes full of so much sadness it broke his heart. She launched herself at him, Aaron stumbled back, surprised. Aaron rubbed soothing circles behind her back.

"It's just..." She started, trailing off. "...you remind me of Papa."

Aaron froze, shocked at the mention of their father. "You remind me of dad."

Bella laughed sadly. "Can't argue with that."

Aaron chuckled and they fell silent. Bella finally calmed down and released her tight grip on Aaron.

Aaron tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you going to be okay?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Aaron knew she was lying but he didn't want to push her too much. He would love if his head stayed attached to his shoulders.

Bella suddenly smirked, her eyes glinting, Aaron did not like that look in her face. _At all._

"Ya know, your boyfriends going to be pissed," Bella teased, a grin on her face. Aaron flushed at the mention of Eric.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Aaron insisted, crossing his arms stubbornly. Bella laughed. Aaron's face softened, glad his sister was back to normal.

"Sure!" She said, sarcastically.

"WE'RE NOT!" Aaron fumed. He felt his whole face heat up from the tip of his ears.

Bella clasped a hand over her mouth, trying and failing, to hide her giggles. Suddenly her face turned serious, and her eyes blazed with determination. Aaron keeps forgetting she's just a 14 year old girl. She acts way more mature than him. And he's fucking 17!

"Are you ready?" Bella asked, interrupting his thoughts. He nodded.

Aaron and Bella walked up to the time machine, Aaron sitting down first and then Bella on his lap. They had no choice. There was only one seat. It was uncomfortable but they have to deal with it. Aaron was planning to go alone, but when he told Bella the plan she glared at him and told him 'You're not going anywhere without me you asshole.' He complained of course but Bella gave him the most dirtiest look ever, so he finally complied.

Aaron pulled a few switches, and pushed a few buttons. A tick later the machine hummed to life. Aaron sucked in a breath, griping the armrests.

"I hope Aunt Pidge built this right," Aaron said nervously.

Bella looked over her shoulder and gave him a sly smirk. "Never doubt Aunt Pidge."

And with a white flash they were gone.

*

*

*

_In the present_

 

The team was currently in the training room, while Allura and Coran were in the control room, fixing the castles defenses from the last Galran attack. Shiro and Keith stood in one corner, talking about training. Like always. Pidge was near them, sitting on the floor, typing frantically on her computer. Lance and Hunk were surprisingly training. After a while Hunk collapsed on the floor, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Lance chucked.

"Do you wanna take a break buddy?' Lance offered, sticking his hand out to help his friend off the floor.

Hunk nodded. "God _please_."

Lance laughed, as he helped Hunk of the floor, groaning at the sudden strain on his body. 

"Sorry man, I should really lay off the food goo," Hunk said, patting his stomach. Lance smiled.

"It's cool," He replied, waving his hands back and forth, like swatting away a fly. Hunk beamed and scooped the blue paladin in a tight hug. Lance smiled and hugged him back. He liked hugging Hunk. He was like a soft teddy bear for fucks sake. Lance just wished he was hugging a certain red paladin...

Lance shook his head, trying to get Keith out of his head. He failed. Miserably. It became hard to breathe so Lance gently tapped on Hunk's arm, signaling to let him go before he suffocates. Hunk let's go without hesitation, his eyes glinting with concern.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I could've killed yo-" Hunk rambled, but Lance cut him off.

"It's okay Hunk. You didn't mean it," Lance says softly. Hunk beams.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you," Hunk teased, chuckling.

Lance threw his head back and laughed. He's been doing that a lot lately...but he doesn't know why. "I'm glad you didn't kill me either."

Hunk laughs and motions to a near by bench. "Wanna sit?"

Lance shrugs. "Sure."

Lance and Hunk both sat down, sighing in relieve. The good news...well they could finally rest their sore muscles. The bad news...now that Hunk moved, Lance could clearly see Keith talking to Shiro.

 _Please don't train,_ he prayed silently. _Please don't train._

Luck was not on his side because Lance saw Keith and Shiro walk to the training deck, standing in their fighting positions. Lance groaned loudly, slapping his hand on his forehead. Hunk glanced at him, concerned. Lance simply waved him off and Hunk hesitantly turned his attention back to Shiro and Keith. Lance does the same.

Suddenly Keith and Shiro spring into action. Lance stared in awe as he watched Keith dodge Shiro's attacks. Keith was fast. _Super fast._  Lance silently watched as Keith's muscles flex while fighting Shiro. Lance turned red and tried to look away, but he couldn't. Keith slid on the floor, his back facing Lance.

 _Thank god!_ he thought. _Now I can't see his face._

That thought was interrupted as Lance's eyes drifted to Keith's ass.

_Dios Mio_

Keith has a great ass.

Lance quickly looked away, flustered. As he looked away he saw Pidge smirking at him. He scowled and flipped her off, making her smirk bigger. As Lance turned around he made eye contact with Keith. That's....when....he....knew.....he.....fucked....up.  Lance blushed and waved shyly at him. Keith's eyes widened and he blushed, putting his lions color to shame.

The next part that happens is _totally_ Keith's fault.

When he was looking at Lance he failed to notice a robotic arm heading straight for his jaw. Lance was about to warn him but his warning dies as he saw Shiro's robotic hand connect with Keith's jaw. Lance winced as Keith went sprawling to the floor with a heavy _thud._ Everyone stared at Keith, shocked. Lance took this as his opportunity to help Keith.

Lance jogged to the training deck where Keith was lying, facing away from Lance. Lance saw Shiro move from the corner of his eye but he didn't give a fuck right now. His main focus was Keith and _only_ Keith.  Lance felt a little guilty about Keith getting punched by Shiro. That must hurt as _hell._ Then again Keith should've been aware about his surroundings. _Especially_  with fighting with Shiro. But that didn't matter anymore. The past was the past. The important issue was that Keith was injured.

Lance grabbed Keith's shoulder's gently, and rolled him on his back. Lance moved Keith's inky black bangs away from his face, so he could take a look at the injury. Lance gasped. Keith was sweating, probably from training, and he was panting. What caught Lance's eye was the purple bruise forming on Keith jaw. He gently touched the bruise and Keith groaned, his eyes still closed.

"Keith," Lance whispered softly. No response. He tried again. Same as before. Lance started to panic and he did the only thing he could think of. He slapped Keith. _Hard._

"KEITH! WAKE UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

That seemed to work because Keith groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Lance sighed in relief when he saw Keith's beautiful violet eyes. He's not even going to deny he thought that. Keith looked at Lance his eyes glazed.

"Lance.." Keith whimpered. Lance smiled softly.

"The one and only," He whispered.  Keith blushed and grunted as he sat up. He touched his jaw, wincing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lance warned, but Keith ignored him.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Keith demanded, his face full of confusion. Lance started to panic again. _Oh my god. Did he hit his head on the floor?  Is he going to have brain damage? Oh my god! We need to put him in a healing pod! OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT IF KEITH DOSEN'T REMEBER HIM!_

"You were distracted while looking at Lance, and got punched by Shiro in the face," Pidge cackled. Lance jumped, he didn't notice them come closer. 

"It was funny as fuck!" Pidge said, holding her stomach. Shiro scolded her for using bad language but Pidge simply flipped him off. Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes.

Shiro turned to look at Keith, his eyes full of guilt.

"I'm sorry Keith, I-" Shiro started but Keith cut him off.

"It's o-o-okay Shiro," Keith stuttered, his face red. Lance frowned.

"Are you okay Keith? Your face is red," Lance asked, concerned. He touched Keith's forehead and Keith's face turned even more red. Lance frowned.

"Paladins! There's been a breach in the lions hangars!!"

The team glanced at each other and nodded. Lance helped Keith off the floor and onto his feet.

The paladins quickly left the training room, running to the lions hangars to see the problem.

 

 


	2. Authors note

Hey guys!!! I've been working on the second chapter but woth school and all that I haven't had time too?? I'm sorry!! I'll try to update faster but I'll appreciate it of you have any ideas??? It will help a lot! Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll be updating the second one soon!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
